A devil's heart
by Kingofhearts3198
Summary: This story revolves around Shiemi and Rin. Rin is brought to Gehenna at birth. One day he is summoned by Shiemi. Rated M for saftey.
1. The heart is summoned

**Hi this is the king of hearts I do NOT own blue exorcist. Rin x Shiemi.**

Shiemi had just enrolled in cram school. She always wanted to be an exorcist. She knew when Yukio visited. Now, he was a teacher, and she was a student. He didn't even act the same, but today was special. They were suppose summon a demon. Ironic isn't it we use some demons to fight demons. That aside the principle was here. He was a demon, so I guess he missed his family. His eyes, however, looked like they were waiting for something. Was he carrying bento?

"Shiemi your next" Yukio told her. She walked forward. Izumo had summoned her foxes. Everyone else… had failed. Shiemi pricked her finger. The instructions had been to say what felt natural. She closed her eyes and rubbed blood on the seal.

" I make my prayer. Come to me. Let me hear your cry for pride. Brother of many yet few. Destroyer yet guardian. Traitor of the vile. Come to me prince of both worlds. I call you!" Those words weren't her own, but she said them. Nothing happened. She grew sad. People already expected little of her. _Please show them I am useful._ As those thoughts whispered through her head the air stiffened. Suddenly, blue flames erupted from the center of the room. Wind circled around the flame. A gunshot rang through the air. The paper in Shiemi's hand was in shreds. The flames disappeared and the air settled. Mephesto had a frown.

"Class…dismissed. Come back tomorrow" Yukio was breathing heavily.

Shiemi was walking home. _What was wrong with Yuki? _She didn't understand. Yukio wasn't scared of anything, but whatever happened terrified him.

"Shiemi come here." Mephesto called here to him. They walked to his office. When they arrived, she noticed the same bento sitting on his desk. _It wasn't for him?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Mephesto began to speak.

"Shame Yukio isn't understanding." He spoke as if he was instigating a response of hatred.

"He is just looking out for us." She responded calmly.

"Aren't you curious at all?"

" N…no sir"

" Don't lie."

Shiemi was shocked. She was that easy to read. "Well sorta"

" Good then we can begin" He clapped.

" Begin what exactly" She questioned.

" The summoning. You are a promising tamer." He smiled and handed her paper with a magic circle on them. "Now let's begin."

She breathed in and began. " I make my prayer. Come to me. Let me hear your cry for pride. Brother of many yet few. Destroyer yet guardian. Traitor of the vile. Come to me prince of both worlds. I call you!" _I am sorry for what happen please show up again. I am begging you. _A small, blue flame began to appear. The air began to stiffen again. Shiemi wasn't scared though. _He won't hurt me. _Wind began to circulate, and the fire grew larger. A body began to form into a boy about as old as Yukio. He held a sheathed Katana.

"Who are you?" the demon asked.

"Shiemi and you?" She asked with a smile. Why was she smiling? Why wasn't she scared? He was a demon. He didn't look scary though. He had small elf-like ears and blue eyes that resembled pools of crystal blue water. To her, he resembled a fallen angel.

" Rin" His voice was slightly nervous, " How did you summon me."

" I…I don't know."

" Thank you"

" For what?" she was confused. Was he suppose to thank her.

" Not being scared."

She took a step back and blushed. "You knew about that."

" Yes and thank you Shiemi." He bowed.

" Yo…your welcome Rin" she stuttered. His name was nice, and his face wasn't too ba…_Don't think like that. _

" I have a question Rin"

" Yes?"

" Are you going to protect me?"

" With my…yes." He started to blush.

_Why was he blushing._

" Now we have established that welcome Rin" Mephesto decided to jump in.

" Thanks Samual." Rin replied.

" Don't call me that. Here I am Mephesto." He smiled.

" Alright" Rin answered with a smile, " Um do I have to go back though?"

" Depends on what Shiemi wants." They both turned to her.

" I…I guess don't you want to go back?" She asked

" No I don't." His voiced was filled sadness.

" It's decided then now let's make this official." Rin and Shiemi looked at him confused, " One moment."

Mephesto took two pieces of paper. One had a very complicated magic circle. The other, had a contract. Only a few sentences were on it.

'Rin Okumura swears to keep Shiemi safe and obey her wishes. In return, she promises to keep him in this world. The two consent to this contract.'

Rin bit his thumb. He rubbed some of his blood on the contract. Shiemi did the same. Mephesto handed her the second piece of paper.

"If you ever need him use this; however, remember people may not approve of him." He told her. She nodded.

" Where will I be sleeping?" Rin suddenly asked.

"At my house of course. Just like old times." Mephesto answered. With all the living arrangements made, Shiemi began to go home. _I can finally be usefull!_

Done well if you wonder why no chapters were up here I am. My internet was done on my typing computer sorry. I can't wait to do the next one. I am taking a small break from "The actions of the dead." So don't worry. Peace off.


	2. A new student

CH. Two: new student

I am back with blue exorcist. I fell below 1000 words last time now I am here for redemption. Now on to the fun part.

**I do NOT own blue exorcist.**

Shiemi ran to class. She had awoken late. She never stopped running. Thankfully, she was wearing her uniform not her kimono. She turned the corner and collided with a hooded figure. They both fell backwards.

" Sorry!" She apologized.

" Don't" The hooded figure.

She knew that voice. She heard it yesterday. "Rin?"

" Yeah, but now we got to get to class." She nodded to his reply. She ran all the way to class. _Wait did he say we? _She turned to find he was no longer there. As she entered the bell rang. _Whew I'm not late. _Everyone was already seated.

" Class quiet down." Yukio said as he entered. Everyone took his or her seats. Shiemi sat on the second row.

" We have a new student?" He asked causing everyone to turn to the cloaked figure. Aside from the other two odd students this was mysterious. The new student, who Shiemi assumed was Rin, stood up and walked to Yukio. _How did he get here before me?_ He handed Yukio an envelope. Yukio opened it and sighed.

"Take you're seat" He grumbled. The rest of the lesson was uneventful. As the bell rang, Yukio stopped the exiting students.

" I have something to give you. You will be taking your exams soon, so we offering boot camp to give a chance." He said as he passed out papers. " Please write the title you are going for." The students wrote and then left. All of them exited except Shiemi and The cloaked figure.

"Rin why…" she began, but was cut off.

"To make sure you aren't hurt." He answered with a blush.

" Oh…well that's…sweet" She said with a deeper blush.

" Sorry for the mystery Mephesto's orders." He explained.

" How did you get here so fast?" She asked. He pointed up at the ventilation shaft. _That's why no one noticed him. _

" So, isn't it time to eat?" he asked.

" Oh… yeah did you bring anything. I think I forgot my lunch."

" Luckily, yes" He handed her a box. She opened and gasped. It looked delicious.

" This looks amazing how long did it take you?" Her mouth was slightly watering. He muttered something. " What?" she asked.

" A…all night." He confessed.

" Wha! Why…why would you do that." She was amazed he would do that. Weren't Demons suppose to be selfish, cruel, and evil? He was none of those things.

" Jus…just in case." He barely whispered. There was a slight blush on his face. " Does it really look good?" He asked.

" It looks amazing Rin thank you!" She almost shouted. After realizing this, she blushed slightly.

" Well then let's go," He said as he grabbed her wrist and walked to a park. He sat and opened his box and began to eat. Shiemi followed suit. She turned and saw her classmates whispering about something.

" They're talking about us." Rin suddenly said.

" How do you know?" She asked. He replied with a point to his elf-like ears. _That must be nice. _" Hey why didn't you get a form from Yukio?"

" You remember the letter?" He asked.

" Yeah."

" I have to go whether I want to or not. Something about blending in with the other students… One sec." He turned to her classmates, " I CAN HEAR YOU!" He yelled. They responded by running off.

" You didn't have to scare them." She said with a giggle.

" You wouldn't have thought it was funny otherwise." He said with a laugh. Their laughter continued for a few minutes. " Well I will be heading to Mephesto's office. He needed me for something."

" Bye Rin." Shiemi smiled warmly and waved him off.

Shiemi was walking to her next class. She was heading to PE. She absent-mindedly thought of Rin. Suddenly someone called after her.

" Shiemi! Wait up!" Shima yelled.

" Oh, hey Shima. What's up?" She asked.

" Who was the hooded guy with you? Is he like a childhood friend or something."

" No why do ask?"

" Well rumors are going around…"

" Waaaaah! There are rumors!"

" Yeah, you are apparently having a romance with a certain hooded fellow."

" Ro…romance?" Shiemi's cheeks became beat red.

" Oh crap we have one minute till class!" They both sprinted towards the arena style classroom. Once they arrived, the teacher wasted no time explaining what they would be doing. It was simple enough avoid the leaper demon. After ten minutes, however, the teacher was called away. Bon and Izumo were arguing again.

" My ambition isn't stupid!" He yelled.

" Defeating Satan what a joke," She commented.

" I will prove it."

" What do you mean?"

" They say the Leaper can read your emotions, so I will show you by being able to walk right up to the damn thing." Bon declared; however, Izumo laughed at him. Bon mumbled something and climbed down the ladder.

" Bon don't" Shima yelled. Bon ignored them and continued up to the Leaper. Izumo began to laugh.

" What an idiot." She yelled. _Bon! I need to help him before he gets too close! _Shiemi began to run forward. She jumped down after Bon. Bon continued seemingly undeterred; however the Leaper saw right through that tough persona. Shiemi was too far away even when sprinting. _He is going to get eaten. I have to help him! _As Shiemi thought this, she tripped, but she never hit the floor.

" You all right?" a familiar force asked as she landed on him.

"Rin…"

"I know" As he said this, the Leaper opened its mouth and jumped at Bon. A certain hooded half demon, however, intercepted the Leaper. The creature closed it's jaws around Rin. Bon, who was shocked by the recent events, yelled at him.

" What do you think you are doing?"

" Saving someone Shiemi asked me to save. Why are you doing this anyway?" Rin asked. The question shocked Bon " As far as I can tell you have big goals why would you waste your time here with this guy?"

" I need to prove myself," he barely whispered, " you wouldn't understand."

" I wouldn't huh? Do you know who I am?"

" A student who just shows up whenever he wants."

" Ha yes that and…"

" I don't know."

" Exactly you don't, so just assume I know what you're going through. You are doing it the wrong way. Instead of doing things to make others notice, do things and let others notice." Rin said as he pried the demon's jaws off of him.

" I don't need advice!" Bon yelled.

" Really? Cause if you didn't I wouldn't be here."

" Stop ridiculing me!"

" I don't have…." He began, but was cut off.

" Stop Rin." Shiemi piped up.

" Fine…now down to business. Leaper off…NOW!" The Leaper didn't flinch.

" I thought I told you OFF!" He looked into the creature's eyes. As soon as, the leaper saw his eyes it jumped back and bowed.

" Good boy." Rin said with slight annoyance. He turned to face Shiemi and bowed slightly to make her blush. " Sorry I took so long Sam…I mean Mephesto wanted me to stay for tea."

" D…don't bow" Shiemi said with a blush.

" Ok then if you wish." He said with a giggle. The people around them were shell-shocked. How powerful can Shiemi be if someone like this bows to her were what the rumors were.

Shiemi was, again, eating with Rin.

" Why is it whenever you try to help I get even more attention?"

" It sounds like you enjoy it."

" I DO NOT"

" Good job on lying."

" Quit teasing me!" She pouted

" It is so fun though," He laughed.

" I don't think I will ever get any peace and quiet with you around!"

Done Ch. 3 will take a while so hold on to yourself.


End file.
